Written in the Heavens
by M3RC3R
Summary: Lucy is having doubts about her relationship with Natsu. Will an unexpected visitor from an even more unexpected place give her exactly the chance she needs to end it? Will a certain lightning mage finally get his shot at the blonde? And exactly what is this visitor here for? Find out in Written in the Heavens.


**Written in the Heavens**

 **Yo what's up people? I'm back with a new story! *dodges a rock* Okay! Ok I know this still isn't Holy Knights but I promise I'm working on it. Anyway, story context (Because I don't feel like writing a fuck ton of flashbacks): Lucy and Laxus became good friends after the GMG which took place instead of Fantasia. Laxus has unrequited, for now, feelings for Lucy. The year is X784. There was no time skip. Gajeel and Levy aren't together yet. Same Lucy as SCSS but Natsu is the one who brought her to the guild. Same relationship between Lucy and Wendy as SCSS. Warning, possible, though not likely, character death in later chapters. You can probably fill in any other blanks yourself. I don't know what else to say other than, I own nothing other than my OC and his magic.**

Chapter 1: Wait, who are you!?

Sunlight streamed through the open window into the apartment of one Lucy Heartfilia. As she began to stir, the first thing she registered was the warmth that enveloped her. She knew this warmth all too well. It was like a human furnace was wrapped around her and she began to sweat. It wasn't so bad during the winter months but now in the middle of spring it was suffocating. She wished he wouldn't snuggle so close to her when she wasn't cold to begin with but she knew he wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable so it was bearable. She mentally sighed at that thought, _it shouldn't have to be bearable. I should be loving these kinds of moments yet all I seem to do when I'm with him is look for the silver lining. I know he doesn't have any relationship experience, me being the first person he's ever really showed any romantic interest in, and I'm not exactly an expert at this myself, but it's like he's not even trying._

The man currently wrapped around her and the source of these doubts was none other than the fire dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu asked Lucy out a few months back and she was elated. Finally the guy she was sure she had fallen for had developed the same feelings for her. After their first date he asked her to be his girlfriend and in an attempt to be romantic she answered him with a kiss. It was clumsy and awkward but she assumed it was due to Natsu's inexperience and the fact that they were best friends before they got together. But that was part of the problem. Their relationship had barely changed at all since they started dating. Sure they held hands, kissed, and he got in the bed with her _when_ she fell asleep instead of after. But other than that nothing was different. They still acted like friends around each other as if the idea of being in a relationship hadn't set in yet.

Natsu never did anything typically considered romantic for Lucy. He didn't get her spontaneous gifts to show he cared; he didn't pull her into his arms and steal her breath away with a searing kiss just because he wanted to. It was like he had no ideas whatsoever and just followed her lead. Lucy planned almost all of their dates and practically had to drag Natsu to them because Natsu's idea of a date was a tough mission ending in a victory kiss like some action movie scene.

All of this combined into the doubts that had now anchored themselves in Lucy's mind. _Do I love Natsu? Of course I love him. But am I_ in love _with him? Maybe I should talk to someone about this. Mira? No, she's wanted me and Natsu to be together since day one. She'll probably tell me to just roll with it and that things will get better soon. Master? No, he'll just tell me to follow my heart. While it's not bad advice, I'd prefer something a little more specific. Levy? No, she has about as much experience in this area as me. And at least the guy I liked actually had the guts to swallow his doubts and ask me out. Who does that leave? Erza? No. Gray? No. Laxus? Well he is a good friend. We really hit it off after the GMG and he's been really fun to talk to and be around. But he and Natsu don't seem to get along very well so I can't see him really caring that much about this. Ok, how about Cana? She's never been too invested in my relationship with Natsu so she's unbiased. And she has plenty of experience in the romance department so I can actually depend on her advice. That's it. I'm gonna talk to Cana about this when I get to the guild._

She tried to wriggle free from Natsu's iron grip but failed miserably, only succeeding in rousing him from his slumber. "Morning Luce." He greeted her with his typical goofy grin.

"Good morning Natsu. Could you please let go so I can get ready? I want to head to the guild, I need to talk to Cana about something." She pleaded with an exhausted smile.

"What do you need to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"It's personal." She replied shortly.

"Luce, I'm your boyfriend. What do you need to say to her that you can't say to me?" He asked with a slightly hurt expression.

"Look it's just girl stuff. Now let me go." She demanded calmly, trying not to lose her patience.

"Fine, whatever." He pouted, letting her go. She used to find that pout so endearing but now it just grated on her nerves. Things got tense between her Natsu fairly often and part of her often wished he didn't let things go so easily. She sometimes wished that an argument would go too far and he would just brake it off. She would break up with him but she was worried. Almost everyone in the guild was convinced that they belonged together. She was his first girlfriend. If she dumped him then she would be the bad guy. She would be the one that hurt one of the nicest and most loyal people in the guild. And she didn't want to think about what the rest of the guild might think of her if she did end it. She knew that she was just being paranoid and that it was a stupid reason to stay with someone but she kept clinging to the hope that something would change. Little did she know just how much change fate has got in store for her.

 **At the same time. Outside the guild.**

A lone figure stood just outside the doors to the FairyTail guild hall large duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He was about 6' 2", had short spiked, golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless, high collared black muscle shirt that clung to his chest and abs, as well a sleeveless, faded black, fur lined hoodie leaving his toned, muscular arms exposed except for the black leather fingerless gloves with silver studs on the knuckles on his hands. He also wore tan cargo pants that tucked down into his black combat boots at mid-calf. On his left bicep he had a black Celtic cross tattoo that was woven around his guild mark. His FairyTail guild mark.

He sighed, "Man this is gonna be hard to explain. I just hope they take it well. This is FairyTail so the odds of them taking me seriously are either very high or jack squat." He spoke to himself. "Geez. Just turned eighteen and now I'm technically negative three. I just had to be born into the craziest guild in the world. Oh well, no turning back now." He said with a chuckle as he put his hand on the door. "Here goes everything." He was about to open the door when a thought struck him. _If I'm doing this, I'm doing this FairyTail style._ And with that thought he replaced his hand with his foot and kicked the doors open, nearly removing them from their hinges.

"HELLOOOOOO FAIRY TAIL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

. . . Silence. He was met with total and utter silence. It was awkward as all hell. _Totally worth it._ He strode confidently into the guild and made his way straight to the bar. The white haired barmaid greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane Strauss and welcome to FairyTail. Are you here to join? If you are, I'm sure you'll fit right in." She stated cheerfully, regarding his enthusiastic entrance.

"Hey it's good to see you again Mira. I'm Lucas Dreyar. Would you mind getting Makarov down here, please? Tell him his great-grandson is here to see him." Lucas replied with a charming smile.

Mira just stared at the newcomer with a puzzled expression. "But you and I have never met before. And Laxus doesn't have kids. What's going on here?" She asked, completely baffled by the sincerity in his voice despite his impossible claims.

Lucas chuckled lightly before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah it's a long, complicated story and I'd rather not explain it too many times. So, not to be rude but if you wouldn't mind grabbing Gramps real quick then I'd be happy to explain it to everyone." He responded politely.

Mira stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out why she had a pretty good idea of what he looked like as a baby. She shook that thought from her head before she was stumped by how familiar he looked. "Why do you look so familiar?" she wondered out loud.

Lucas was trying to contain his irritation at this point. He fully intended to explain his situation to her and everyone else as soon as she got the master. But he was raised to be patient, polite, and to not let his quick temper get the better of him, plus he couldn't blame her for her curiosity considering how he just showed up out of the blue and started making some fairly ridiculous claims. "Again, I don't want to sound rude but if you could just go get Gramps then I would be more than happy to give everyone the full explanation as to who I am and what I'm doing here." He responded calmly.

Mira was snapped out of her musings. "Oh right, I'm sorry. It's refreshing to see someone so polite in this guild. We don't have many that fit that description." She replied sheepishly, before turning around and making her way up the stairs.

Lucas sat waiting quietly, until he was addressed by a deep voice behind him. A voice he knew quite well.

"Oi, are you new around here? Guess so; haven't seen you before." It was Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragonslayer.

A very familiar smirk made its way onto Lucas' face before he turned around to see someone he was hoping to meet up with. "Yea you could say that. Name's Lucas. You might wanna stick around when the master shows. I've got a slight feeling that you'll be pretty interested in what I have to tell the guild." He replied with a devious smirk.

Laxus raised an eyebrow in question before he shrugged and took a seat next to the newbie. "So, I'm guessing you're a wizard, what kinda magic do you use?" Laxus asked, just making conversation until the apparently mind blowing announcement.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out." He noticed Mira and the master making their way down the stairs. "But first, I have some explaining to do." He stood up to greet the master.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! Our guest here has an announcement to make." He proclaimed to the guild, gaining their attention before turning to Lucas. "Alright boy, you have my attention. So, talk." Makarov stated warily.

"Really feeling the love Gramps. Anyways, there is no real way to be subtle about this so it's a good thing this is FairyTail. My name is Lucas Dreyar and I'm your great-grandson. I came here from the future to alter history and save the woman I love because I had the means to do so, the future be damned if it means that I have to live through it without her when I could do something about it. There, I said it out loud, I sound like I'm freakin looney, and I'd be more than happy to take a blood test. Do with that what you will." He blurted before sitting and waiting patiently for their response.

Mira looked like she was in a state of shock and bliss after hearing his bold claim and the romanticism of it before something occurred to her. "Hey wait. I thought you said it was a long and complicated story."

Lucas shrugged. "It is, for me. You all get the short, undetailed version. The less you know about the future the less chance there is of anything other than what I came back for changing."

Laxus stared at him in disbelief, his only reason for not dismissing Lucas' claim right off the bat was the uncanny resemblance between the two of them. Plus the boy's brown eyes made Laxus both nervous and hopeful.

The rest of the guild stood there silently, having no clue how to process the information given to them.

And lastly, Makarov looked deep in thought like he was searching for a plausible method to verify Lucas' claim.

Laxus recovered after Mira. "So wait . . . if I'm your father than who is your mother?" He asked cautiously, both worried and excited that he already had a likely suspect in mind.

Lucas smirked and was about to reply when a voice called out from the entrance. "HELLOOOOO FAIRY TAIL!" The entire guild turned to greet their favorite celestial wizard except for Lucas and Laxus who kept their eyes locked. The smirk never leaving Lucas' face.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come." He answered quietly, confirming Laxus' suspicions. He stood and turned to greet his mother but the words caught in his throat and a small scowl formed on his face. _Who is the pink haired prick and why is he holding her hand._

Lucy made her way over to the bar with Natsu, fully intent on finding her drunkard friend and ditching her boyfriend, when she noticed a new face in the way. Suspecting him to be a new member, she greeted him. "Hi, my name is Lucy, are you here to join the guild?" She asked him cheerily.

Lucas barely registered the greeting as he felt his temper growing shorter. He was locked in an intense stare down with the pink haired bastard who, for some reason, he didn't recognize.

"Who is he? /who is he?" They asked at the same time, Lucas sounded angry, his temper getting the best of him, while Natsu was just curious.

Lucas' eyebrow twitched in annoyance while Natsu recovered first. "Whoa, are you a mind reader or something that's so cool. What am I thinking now?" He asked animatedly while throwing an arm around Lucas' shoulder, having let go of Lucy's hand.

"No, I'm not a mind reader and get out of my personal space before I lay your ass out." Lucas growled.

"Oh so you wanna fight huh? Oh yeah now I'm fired up. Bring it on!" Natsu proclaimed while moving into a loose fighting stance and igniting his fists.

Lucas smirked viciously. "Ok, let's fight then pinky, care to make a wager?" He asked with a devious glint in his eye. A plan brewing in his head. _I don't care who he is or when I am, I don't want him anywhere near her._

"Sure, if I win you pay for my food for the next month." Natsu stated confidently.

"Deal, but if I win, you", he raised his hand and pointed at Lucy. "And her break it off."

The entire guild froze, everyone staring at the newcomer with varying degrees of shock, disbelief, and anger for trying to break up FairyTail's favorite couple.

Lucy felt like she was going to be sick. But not because this stranger was trying to break her and Natsu up, no it was due to the involuntary wave of relief and hope that washed over her. She felt horrible that she was hoping for Natsu's defeat but their relationship had been failing for some time and this was exactly the kind of out she needed. "You can do it Natsu!" She cheered, hoping to bolster his ego so he'll fight.

"Lucy! You can't seriously be ok with this!?" Mira exclaimed, terrified of the loss of her favorite couple.

"Its fine Mira, I believe in Natsu. There's no way he's gonna lose." She stated, hoping she sounded believable.

"You heard the lady. So, we gonna do this pinky or are you scared?" Lucas proclaimed. No one else noticed but he could hear the confliction in her voice when she was reassuring Mira.

"Grrr. Fine you're on! But I'm not gonna lose!" Natsu snarled as he lunged at Lucas.

Just before his fist connected, Lucas vanished as though he was never there to begin with.

"Huh. What the hell!? Where are you hiding!?" Natsu growled.

"I'm not hiding. I'm over here." Lucas stated, standing where Natsu was originally.

Natsu turned around and charged Lucas once more only for the same result. Natsu looked around frantically for his target before he spotted him . . . and another him and another and three more of him. What?

"How the hell are there six of you!?" Natsu asked confused. He tried to scent out the real one but found that they were all real.

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be any fun." Lucas replied before all six of him vanished once more.

Natsu didn't have much time to search for him. Lucas reappeared behind Natsu and cocked back his fist. An electric blue magic circle appeared in front of him. " **Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!** " A large fist shaped blast of blue lightning shot out of the magic circle and struck Natsu, sending him flying across the guild and crashing into a pillar. Electricity was coursing through his body making it nearly impossible to move.

Laxus eyes shot open in surprise. "Wait that was Lightning dragonslayer magic!" He exclaimed.

"Of course. I am your son after all. Why wouldn't you have taught me your magic?" Lucas explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well excuse me if your trippy disappearing act and clone routine threw me for a loop." Laxus deadpanned.

"Wait, son?" Lucy was baffled as she turned to Laxus. Laxus remembered that Lucy got hear after Lucas' explanation and filled her in on the situation, leaving out the part about who his mom is. "Ok, so why does he want me and Natsu to break up?"

Laxus looked away and started rubbing the back of his head. _Oh fuck. How the hell am I supposed to explain to her that he's_ our _son?_ Laxus was snapped out of his thoughts when Natsu flew by his head and slammed into the wall, effectively distracting Lucy.

"Come on pyro, that the best you got!?" Lucas hollered.

Natsu managed to drag himself to his feet, but was looking much worse for wear. "I'm not done yet. **Fire Dragon Roar!** " A plume of flames rushed towards Lucas only for him disappear again and reappear behind Natsu.

"Well this was fun but I'm bored now." He grabbed Natsu by the back of his head and held on tight. " **Lightning Dragon Fang!** " Blue electricity rushed from his fingertips and surged through Natsu's body. Natsu cried out in pain before Lucas released him.

Natsu could barely stay on his feet at this point. Thin wisps of smoke were rising from his body as he trembled. He managed to turn around to face Lucas with a furious look on his face. "I won't let you take her from me." He gritted through his teeth as he struggled to stay on his feet.

Lucas let out a humorless chuckle. "Don't worry about her buddy. Even if I hadn't shown up here, you would've lost her anyways." He leaned in close so that only Natsu and the other Dragonslayers could hear him. "After all, if you didn't lose her in the end, I wouldn't be here." Before Natsu could voice his confusion Lucas slammed him in the gut with a lightning charged fist. Natsu dropped to the ground, out cold.

"Hey Wendy! I think pinky here needs some medical attention." He called out to the young sky maiden. As she was about to pass him he stopped her to whisper in her ear. "I left him in one piece for you so it shouldn't take too much magic. It's good to see you again sis." He finished by pulling her into a hug. She stiffened until she registered what he said, she realized that they must have had some kind of sibling bond and hugged him back as tight as she could. After they separated Lucas went back over to Laxus.

"What was that whole 'sis' thing about?" Laxus asked. Lucy had gone over to check on Natsu and make sure Wendy didn't overexert herself.

"About six months after you and mom started dating you adopted her. She was my big sis and she always looked out for me. We were really close. Though I guess she's my little sister now." He finished with a chuckle.

"I guess that makes sense. Lucy has always been pretty protective of Wendy." Laxus stated matter-of-factly.

Wendy finished healing Natsu and he was now back on his feet. "Alright where is he I'm ready to finish this." He growled, refusing to accept that he already lost.

"I'm over here flame brain! And I'm pretty sure the fight ended when you lost consciousness. Time to go buy your ticket to splitsville." Lucas replied smugly. _Teach him to put his hands on my mom._

"Screw your stupid bet. Lucy's way more important. We're not breaking up just cause' of you. Right Luce?" He proclaimed, turning his attention to his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

Lucy felt a pang of guilt in her chest when Natsu said that she was important to him. It made what she was about to do that much harder but this was exactly the kind of out she needed. "I-I'm sorry Natsu but I agreed to that bet as much as you did. A celestial wizard never goes back on their word. My word is my bond and I as much as it hurts, that's just the way it has to be. Maybe we shouldn't hang out for a while. At least until we can move on. I'm sorry Natsu." She finished quietly, unable to even look at the pained expression on Natsu's face.

The entire guild was shocked. Despite the quiet nature of her declaration it was still brutal, but they understood. Lucy never went back on her word. Her integrity was extremely important to her. It let everyone know that they could depend on her no matter what. So as much as it sucked, no one could blame her for actually ending it.

Natsu couldn't respond; he didn't know how to. He turned and ran out of the guild as fast as he could.

Lucy sighed, despite how depressed it sounded it was actually out of relief, before she turned and made her way over to Laxus and sat next to him at the bar. Lucas was currently distracted by an argument with Mira for breaking up her favorite ship. "Well that happened." She stated lamely.

"You sound more exhausted than upset." Laxus inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked nervously.

"You know you can always talk to me Lucy." Laxus replied warmly, giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Yea, I know. The truth is that I've been wanting to break up with Natsu for a while now. I thought I really liked him but after we started dating there was just no . . . spark. I feel bad that I hurt Natsu. But I can't help but feel relieved that I can move past it now." She admitted, feeling a weight leaving her shoulders with every word.

"You know if you weren't happy, you should have just ended it on your own." He advised her sagely.

"I know but I didn't want to hurt him and look like the bad guy." She whined, knowing full well how pathetic of an excuse that was.

Laxus chuckled before wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a friendly half-hug. "You're way too nice, you know that?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and how safe it made her feel. Laxus was always there for her whenever she needed it and she definitely needed it now. "Laxus, can I ask you a favor?" She asked tiredly, she just woke up a few hours ago but all of the stress of the day left her wanting a nap.

"What's up Blondie?" He replied with an amused smirk.

"Can we go on a mission tomorrow? Just the two of us. You know, like we used to. I need something to take my mind off of all of this." She asked feeling shy and nervous for some reason. _Why am I nervous? It's just Laxus. We've been on plenty of missions together and I've never been nervous around him before. I mean it's not like I like him. Sure he's nice, smart, and funny. He's always been there for me and he's extremely handsome . . . wait WHAT?! Do . . . do I like Laxus? Does this make me a bad person? Natsu and I just broke up and now I have a crush on Laxus! What the heck is wrong with me!?_ She thought frantically.

"Sure thing blondie. We'll grab something first thing in the morning." He replied tightening the hug reassuringly. "How about I walk you home. You look like you could use a nap." He offered.

"That sounds nice. Thanks Sparkplug." She answered softly, giving him that soft smile that melts his heart every time he sees it. _God, if only she knew what that smile does to me._

The two were about to leave when another country was heard from.

Makarov, who had been sitting quietly in contemplation, finally had his answer to how Lucas had made his way to this point in time. "Temporal Distortion Magic." He announced with a look of awe.

Lucas heard his deduction and smirked. "I never could get anything past you Gramps. Yep temporal distortion. It's similar to Arc of Time but instead of moving an object through time, it allows me to distort the flow of time around myself. For example, I can pause time," he vanished before reappearing between Bisca and Alzack, an arm slung around each of their shoulders, "and move to a different location. I can also create alternate possible events in the present." Two copies of Lucas appeared on either side of Makarov before vanishing. Lucas then warped to Makarov's side. "And as you already know, I can travel back in time." He finished with a dramatic bow.

"But how? The only tomes in existence that describe the magic and how to use it are written in an all but forgotten language." Makarov stated, still awestruck.

"Well I found one of the tomes at an ancient library on a retrieval mission. Translating it would have been a pain in the ass but when your beloved god-mother is one of the world's foremost cryptographers and experts on ancient languages, well that helped, a lot." Lucas responded sheepishly.

"So who's your god-mother?" Lucy asked curiously, wanting to learn more about the time traveler.

Lucas smiled before casting his gaze around the guild, zeroing in on a petite bluenette and her iron munching partner. "Hey Aunt Levy, Uncle Gajeel!" Lucas called out, waving at the pair.

Levy turned beet red while Gajeel started choking on a piece of iron.

Lucas just chuckled. "They're the best."

"Wait, who would've named Levy as your god-mother?" Lucy asked curiously. She looked around the guild, trying to find a girl that was close enough friends with Levy to name her Lucas' god-mother. When she came up empty she turned her gaze to Lucas who was smirking conspiratorially. She studied his features, he was definitely Laxus' son. He was practically a carbon copy of the lightning mage right down to the smirk. But his features were softer, slightly less pronounced. Then she truly noticed his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes, she could have sworn she had seen them before. _Huh. His eyes are just like . . . holy shit._

"It was me. I named Levy as your god-mother. You're my son." She stated, completely stunned. _Well that explains why he wanted me and Natsu to break up. Natsu . . . wait a minute._ Lucy put on a thoughtful expression. "Hey Lucas?"

Lucas smiled at her realization before taking on a look of curiosity. "What's up?"

"Why don't you know who Natsu is?" She asked thoughtfully.

Lucas looked at her strangely. "I've never seen him before in my life, why?"

"But you're from the future FairyTail. The only way you could not know him is if he left the guild and cut all ties or . . ." She trailed off, the gravity of what she almost said truly hitting her. "No, it can't be that. Wait, I have an idea. Can you go back to the future and ask someone about him? Just to find out where he is or what happened." She asked worriedly, just because they didn't work out as a couple doesn't mean she doesn't care about his well-being.

Lucas gave her a look that made her heart drop. "Time doesn't work that way. The past is concrete, it's already happened. The future doesn't exist yet because it hasn't. The only way to change the past is to go back before the event in question happened and do things differently . . . but it's a one way trip."

 **Hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
